The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wescaosu’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 03P915, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 03P816, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Südlohn, Germany since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.